tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Farmer Collett
|last_appearance=Henry's Scary Passenger! |creator(s)= |gender=Male |county_of_origin=Island of Sodor |affiliation=Collett's Farm |occupation=Farmer, gardener |spouse(s)=Mrs Collett }} Farmer Collett is a farmer who regularly appears in magazine stories. He is good friends with Jem Cole and owns a bull named Lord Harry, several horses, and other animals. He and his wife own a farm, a red tractor, and a green tractor. Biography Magazines Collett is old-fashioned and often reminisces about the "good old days". He regularly travels to the village on one of his horses along a bridleway, which was split in two when Thomas' Branch Line was constructed. The gap was later bridged when the Fat Controller purchased a cheap scrap turntable from the Mainland to be made into a bridge to cross Thomas' line. Farmer Collett once decorated an old oil tank to make it look like Thomas in an effort to get a rare bluebird to move out of Thomas' funnel. The trick worked and the bluebird now happily resides in a chimney pot on the old oil tank. Thomas named the oil tank, Bluebird. After drawing the face on the oil tank, Thomas remarks that Collett is a good artist as well as a farmer. When Collett's sheep escaped and ended up at the engine sheds, searching for food, Percy returned them to the farm. Collett once got stuck in a ford with his horse and cart and two boxes of plums. Terence had to come to his rescue. He once broke his foot at Gallow's End and was found by a rescue team and their dog, Lucky Charm. He was then airlifted to hospital in Harold. Collett has worked as a gardener at Dingley Hall where he cut some bushes into the shapes of animals which scared the engines. Appearances Magazine Stories * '''1998' - The Scarecrow Competition! * 1999 - Summer Fun! * 2000 - Harold's View , Harvest, Turntable Bridge! and A Special Story About Terence * 2001 - Mister Mighty! and A Special Story About Snow! * 2002 - In the Picture , Time Trouble! , Henry and Are Boots Best? * 2003 - Camel Crossing!, Thrills and Spills! and Animals * 2007 - Henry's Hairy Passenger * 2013 - James and the Giant Animals , Thomas and the Bluebird and Henry's Scary Passenger! Farmer Collett also appeared in the magazine stories, Reindeer Cheer!, Animal Antics!, Bulgy's Bridge, Sodor's Strong Man, Spotty Spencer, Station Mystery and Thomas Blew his Whistle. }} Trivia * The magazine story, Summer Fun! suggests that the man holding the pumpkin in the fifth series episode, Baa! is Farmer Collett; however it is actually Jem Cole. * For a while it was unknown who the sheep farmer was but from a magazine poster, it turned out to be Farmer Collett. Gallery File:FarmerCollett.jpg File:TurntableBridge!1.png|Farmer Collett travelling to the village along a bridleway File:ASpecialStoryAboutPercy6.png|Farmer Collett talking with Percy's driver File:ASpecialStoryAboutPercy7.png File:ASpecialStoryAboutTerence1.png File:ASpecialStoryAboutTerence3.png|Farmer Collett and Terence File:Henry(2002magazinestory)5.jpg|Farmer Collett with Henry File:Animals5.png|Farmer Collett and Lucky Charm File:TimeTrouble!4.jpg|Farmer Collett and Thomas' driver round up sheep File:JamesandtheGiantAnimals5.png|Gordon and Farmer Collett at Dingley Hall File:ThomasandtheBluebird5.png File:ASpecialStoryAboutSnow!7.png|Farmer Collett and Percy at his farm File:ChickenstoSchool73.png|Farmer Collett in Chickens to School Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:Humans Category:Magazine-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Farmers